Feliciano Goodnight
by kenpachi-sama
Summary: What if Germany made a mistake? A mistake that he could never change no matter how hard he tried. Germany X Italy North Paring poll up for next chapters and one-shots
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Axis powers Hetalia, and if I did well there would be more yaoi then show._

_This has nothing to do with History or the show, just Fanfiction!_

_First time writing about Axis Powers Hetalia so don't kill me please, and review please! You can give me more ideas for poems or stories!! Thank you! _

_Feliciano- Italy (North) _

_Ludwig- Germany_

_Germany is talking, and he is telling this to Italy… Or…was… _

_Title- Feliciano Goodnight_

**

* * *

**

Feliciano Goodnight

**Tears of a yearning heart, pain me to see you**

**Things that I don't understand, pain me to see you**

**I just wished I could have a second chance, but I will have none**

**I just wished you'd see above my facade, but you won't**

**I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't**

**I didn't mean for you to be alone, I didn't**

**The thrashing in my mind doesn't want to stop**

**My thinking of you doesn't want to stop**

**If I could do things all over again**

**If I could do things the right way**

**I won't see you there ignoring me **

**I won't see you there judging me**

**I called you all those names, I'm sorry**

**I did nothing to help you, I'm sorry**

**Can you forgive me?**

**Can you put this aside?**

**It hurts me to see you walk past me without a second glance**

**It hurts me to see you hurting yourself**

**Me seeing you smile, never again**

**You looking at me tenderly, never again**

**Why did you do this to yourself?**

**Why did you make this choice?**

**You could have lived on, to see me apologize to you**

**You could have lived on, to make your life meaningful**

**You could have forgotten about me, but you didn't**

**You could have lived on, but you didn't**

**Stupid, that's what you are**

**Stupid, that's what I am**

**We could have solved this some different way**

**We could have prevented all the sadness we caused **

**But, it's too late for that**

**It's too late for anything**

**What you did we can't undo**

**What you did scarred us forever**

**What if I said I loved you and meant it**

**What if I held you and said all the things you wanted me to say**

**Will you still be around?**

**Will you be here with me?**

**Your parents asking me 'Why', I grieve upon**

**The sibling that will never see you again, I grieve upon**

**It pains me that I didn't help you**

**It pains me that I could have helped you**

**But no more hellos**

**And no more goodbyes**

**That is what you caused **

**That is what I caused**

**For not saying I'm sorry**

**For saying I hate you**

**This is what has come**

**This is reality**

**As I see you there with your eyes close**

**As I see you there without expression**

**I know now that I made a mistake**

**I know now that I loved you**

**And that, Feliciano, will never change…**

_

* * *

_

Cheesnibs~ Review, that review button is waiting my friend!!! ~ Russia will get you if you don't. Paper cut outs (hehehe) ~ inside joke~


	2. Paring Poll

Okay, I am having a poll for parings for another poem! This is going to be fun! Please vote and all that! Here are the parings in my poll on my page.

Lithuania and Russia

China and Russia

France and England

England and America

Belarus and Russia

Belarus and Lithuania

Canada and America

Canada and France

Lithuania and Poland

South Italy and North Italy

South Italy and Spain

England and Spain

Prussia and Germany

Prussia and Hungary

France and Seychelles

Prussia and Austria

Austria and Hungary

-please review if you want another paring-

and please tell me how my poem/stories are

On another note, I will have the poem and then I will post the One-shot story.

If anyone wants me to post up Feliciano Goodnight as a story please tell me so.

And if anyone wants another Germany and Italy one-shot i will be glad to make one!


	3. july will never be for me

I am not dead yet! Hahahahahah! –dodges tomatoes- I know I have been like cramming for school and stuff, and Oh my a lot of things have happened in my circle of friends and well family as well so please forgive me!

* * *

USA and UK won, but you can keep on voting on my poll and I will gladly make another poem!

July Will Never Be For Me

When someone cheers

Someone cries

When someone lives

Someone always has to die.

We live in a world

Where something always has to be lost

In order for something to be found.

This has always been an untold rule

in this world

Ever since Adam and Eve took the apple from the tree

And sadly that serpent was our greed.

And, the bigger question is:

How do I know all of this?

Well, let's just say I have been here too bloody long

Sometimes I wonder

If death would be the answer to my loneliness

Because, if everyday of your life

Day in and day out

Alone

You had to give orders

Make terrible decisions

And observe my people

Alone

Nothing really seemed

To matter anymore

It was all bologna that was rotting inside a trashcan

But

One day

Changed all that

Just one wonderful day

It was when I had stepped onto the new land

And saw

For the very first time

The spirit of America

He was so small

Clad in white

And he had the purest smile that danced upon his lips

I did not know who he was

Yet

I could just feel that he was just like me:

A spirit of a soon-to-be grand, grand nation

That day, I will never forget

Nor will I regret

Yet

For the future days

I am not so sure anymore

Because I still cry

Every time

When July comes around

And it's already

2009

* * *

Please review and vote!


End file.
